Resonancia
by PczZitoO
Summary: El anillo Vongola del cielo tenia curiosas maneras de trabajar, Tsuna no lo sabía en ese momento, pero su yo futuro si; Porque ambos eran uno solo: en el futuro seria Neo Primo Vongola, guardián de uno de los elementos del trinisett; en el pasado fue un pequeño niño que lloraba solo y sin amigos [Chibi!Tsuna] [TYL!Tsuna] [One-shot]


**Los plot bunnys no dejan de bombardear mi pobre mente, me comen viva y se multiplican por día.**

 **Dentro de poco tendré una invasión de bunnys ¡incluso ya tienen una madriguera!**

 **En fin, prosigamos.**

 **¿Universo alterno?** ¿Algo así?

 **¿Fem!Tsuna?** Esta vez no baby (?)

 **¿Cannon?** ¿Puede ser?

 **¿Pairing?** No lo creo o3o

 **¿Feels?** Podría ser ~

* * *

 **DISCLAMER:** Katekyo hitman Reborn! es obra y propiedad de Akira Amano-sama, yo solo expreso mis delirios provocados por conejitos mentales hostigadores(?)

* * *

 **Resonancia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Pc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

&.

Tsuna trato de contener las lágrimas, pero la tarea le resultaba extremadamente titánica cuando los demás niños se reían de él y coreaban a viva voz:

—Dame-Tsuna, dame-Tsuna, dame-Tsuna ~

De pronto, todos los ojos fueron a parar a él curiosos por la canción nueva, algunos se unieron al cantico, otros se acercaron a ver qué pasaba y muy pocos simplemente ignoraron la situación y siguieron jugando.

—Ni siquiera puedes atrapar un balón —reprochó Rei, uno de los niños con los que había estado jugando.

—¿Cómo esperas que lo haga cuando ni siquiera puede patear uno? —secundo Yuu soltando una risilla

Algunos niños asintieron en acuerdo, sus pequeños rostros mostrando diversos niveles de enfado. Tsuna se encogió avergonzado, sintiéndose mal consigo mismo.

—Les dije que no había que incluirlo, cuando esta Tsuna perdemos —se quejo Kitami con desdén

—Eso es porque Tsuna es dame-Tsuna —respondió Mitsuru como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

El grupo rio ante el comentario dándole la razón.

Las lágrimas picaron con mayor fuerza los ojos de Tsuna. Dolía, no sabía por qué, pero su pecho dolía.

—Una vez dame siempre serás dame —soltó Yuu ocasionando una nueva ronda de canto.

Las voces infantiles se unieron en una sola y con cierto regocijo entonaron:

—¡Dame-Tsuna, dame-Tsuna, dame-Tsuna, perdedor hoy, perdedor mañana! —finalizaron señalándolo descaradamente antes de largarse a reír.

Tsuna se sintió abrumado. Las lagrimas dejaron de picar sus ojos y se abrieron paso por su rostro provocando mayor alboroto a su alrededor.

¿No era un inútil, verdad?

Él podía hacer muchas cosas, como: ayudar a mamá con las compras, atar sus agujetas sin ayuda, alcanzar el tarro de galletas, contar hasta diez sin equivocarse, hacer un castillo de arena, e incluso la pequeña semilla de frijol que había cuidado en clase había germinado; entonces ¿qué estaba mal con él?

¿Por qué los otros niños le molestaban cuando hacia algo mal?

Cerró los ojos tratando de escapar de lo que sucedía. Las voces de sus compañeros llegaban a él como reproches y quejas, risas y burlas. Todos sabían que Tsuna no era bueno en los deportes y tampoco el mejor cuando de coordinación se trataba, y aun así lo habían obligado a jugar para completar el equipo; sin embargo, Tsuna parecía haber olvidado eso.

Si fuera más coordinado y menos torpe —pensó tristemente— ¿ellos dejarían de burlarse?

...

Tal vez ellos tenían razón, tal vez el siempre sería un perdedor...

«Eso no es verdad»

Tsuna trato de ver más allá de sus lágrimas, pero no encontró a nadie. Sus compañeros se habían retirado al otro extremo del patio de juegos dejándolo llorar solo, ya satisfechos consigo mismos. Giro la cabeza en todas direcciones en busca de la persona que le había hablado, pero los demás correteaban demasiado lejos para notarle o poder charlar.

«No eres un perdedor —volvió a hablar la voz —, tal vez en algún momento llegaras a pensarlo, pero no es así»

Tsuna dejo de llorar y abrió los ojos grandemente cuando se dio cuenta de que quien le hablaba estaba en su cabeza.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó entre asustado y curioso.

Las personas no iban por ahí con voces que les hablan desde el interior de sus cabezas, de eso estaba seguro.

Escucho una suave risa, no de burla, sino de diversión.

Al menos la voz en su cabeza no se reía de él, si lo hiciera sería muy triste.

«Nunca me reiría de ti —dijo la voz en tono calmo y suave—, como tú tampoco lo harías de alguien más»

—¿Como lo sabes? —cuestionó Tsuna sorprendiéndose cada vez más con el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

«Eso es simple —exclamó la voz y a Tsuna le pareció que estaba sonriendo—, eso es porque yo soy tú»

El niño parpadeo procesando las palabras dichas y entre el revolotear de sus pestañas pudo ver a un hombre de pie, mirándole con una sonrisa.

No era un hombre cualquiera. Estaba ahí sin estarlo, justo como un fantasma. Su cuerpo era algo transparente, pero bastante visible hasta cierto punto. Tsuna no sintió miedo como siempre lo hacía cuando algo aterrador se aparecía, sino que sintió verdadera curiosidad.

—¿Tú eres yo...? —repitió ladeando la cabeza.

El hombre de elegante traje negro asintió, una capa blanca se movía a su espalda y una brillante llama ardía en su frente. Sus ojos anaranjados le miraban tranquilos y el aura que desprendía era pacifica y confiada.

—¿Yo seré tú...? —preguntó incapaz de creerlo. El joven adulto frente a él era todo lo que Tsuna no era, lo que ni siquiera soñaba ser —. N-no puede ser, yo no podría ser como tú —continuó abatido y con rostro triste.

El pequeño Tsuna no lo creía posible, aquel hombre frente a él no podía ser su futuro yo. El era dame-Tsuna, no era capaz de transmitir todo lo que en ese momento sentía ante su presencia. Él era cálido, tranquilizador, pacifico; cualquiera desearía estar a su lado, mirarle, confiar ciegamente en él.

«Lo serás algún día —habló mirándole fijamente—, pero para ello tendrás que pasar muchas cosas. Sacrificios, pérdidas, tristezas, dolor; caerás tan profundo como te elevaras y habrá quien te traicionara y querrá hacerte daño»

El rostro del hombre era impasible, ojos fríos, un aura poderosa y oscura. El pequeño Tsuna sintió nuevamente las lagrimas amontonarse, No quería ser como él si tenía que pasar por todo aquello, sonaba aterrador, mucho peor que cuando los chicos le reclamaron por perder el juego.

El moreno mayor suavizo su expresión, su rostro antes férreo cambio drásticamente. Sus ojos parecieron brillar y el aura atrayente y cálida volvió a él con mayor fuerza.

«Pero, también tendrás muchas cosas que desearas proteger. Tendrás personas que te querrán por lo que eres incluso antes de que siquiera tu lo hagas, estarán ahí para ti en los peores y mejores momentos —dijo con la mirada llena de recuerdos y una sensación agradable lleno al pequeño Tsuna —, y aunque sean un poco ruidosos, tú también los querrás y atesoraras.»

Tsuna no tenía a personas que pudiera considerar amigos, muchas veces había soñado con como seria tenerlos, pero todo quedaba ahí, en un sueño. Era un niño tímido y algo torpe socialmente, muy pocos le tomaban enserio y la mayoría lo miraba solo como el patoso de la clase; sin embargo, la idea de tenerlos sonaba a un sueño hecho realidad.

El mayor sonrió al ver la ilusión en los ojos del más pequeño. El miedo, la tristeza, todo se había ido.

«Tomará algo de tiempo, e incluso en ese momento no te darás cuenta, pero ellos llegaran»

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —cuestionó algo inseguro

Los ojos de Tsunayoshi dejaron de ser naranjas y la llama en su frente se extinguió. Se acerco a su pequeño yo pasado, se inclino hasta quedar a su nivel y le acaricio la cabeza sonriente.

«Porque ellos son _la mía famiglia, nostra famiglia_ » dijo con profunda certeza, afirmando un hecho irrefutable.

Ambos pares de ojos chocolate se encontraron y se mantuvieron los unos a los otros por un largo momento.

—Entonces, creo esperare por ellos —dijo el pequeño con esperanza en la mirada provocando que su yo futuro le revolviera los cabellos.

Tal vez, creer en el futuro no era tan malo...

...

..

.

Días después su padre regresaría del trabajo acompañado de su abuelito, quien, después de un accidente sellaría las llamas de Tsuna y con ello las memorias de su encuentro con su yo futuro. Porque aquel encuentro solo era posible de llevarse a cabo con el poder del anillo del cielo Vongola, aquel que cuida el tiempo de su heredero y del mismo Trinisett, pero esa, ya es otra historia.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Bitch-chan esta de perra, como siempre e-e**

 **Esto se me ocurrió después de leer muchos fanfics estilo "Encuentro entre 10th generación con fundadores Vongola"**

 **Después de meditarlo un poco, me dije:**

 **«A la chingada, Si Giotto puede manifestar cientos de años en el futuro y si Tsuna puede viajar al pasado con anillo o Bazuka ¿por qué no se pueden encontrar dos Tsunas de diferente tiempo?»**

 **Total, Tsuna es el segundo propietario o heredero (Giotto va primero), si el monstruo malvavisco podía emplear su poder de los universos paralelos antes de tener en sus manos el anillo Mare ¿por qué no Tsuna puede tener acceso a su tiempo grabado en el anillo antes de tener el anillo Vongola? Paradoja, plz.**

 **Gracias por leer ;u;**

 **Me hacen un pez feliz(?) Un pez feliz es un pez contento y con problemas de conejitos mentales(?)**

 **En fin**

 **Pc fuera**

 **Paz :v**

 **...**

 **Si te gusto, por favor deja un Review (:**


End file.
